


Eaten.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto likes to eat pussy ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eaten.

Hot breath splashed across your inner thighs, large hands under your knees to keep them lifted. His mouth was so close, you could practically feel his lips on your pussy, but he won’t touch you just yet. He was too busy admiring every dip and curve of your body, saving the mental images for later.

“You are so beautiful”  
He whispered, his breath hitting your clit again. You were about to scold him for not playing nice when a finger gently circled your cunt.

“Wow, you’re so wet. I’ve barely even touched you yet. How cute!”  
Using his finger, he lubricated your clit with your wetness, smiling at the way your body twitched from the contact.   
Deciding enough was enough, he pulled his finger away and dipped his head down. He gave a tentative lick along your slit before lightly pulling your lips into his mouth. Gentle tugging and massaging your pussy lips with his tongue, he knew full well where you wanted him to lick. His eyes remained trained on yours as the tip of his tongue wiggled at the entrance of your cute hole, making you squirm.

“You taste so good, I could do this for hours”  
Tracing his tongue up to finally meet your swollen clit, he drew little circles around your precious bud, keeping all stimulation directly on it.

He grinned up at you.  
“You have the cutest clit, you know that? It’s like it’s just begging me to suck on it.”  
Eagerly diving back in to close his lips around your pearl, he began sucking with just enough pressure to make you suck your breath in through your teeth. Meanwhile his arms moved to circle around your hips and clasp on your tummy. Your hands gripped his hair, delighting him when you pushed his face more against your pussy. He loved it, he couldn’t get enough of you.

He managed to pull his face away to nuzzle your thighs.  
“Look at the way you’re shaking. Do I make you feel that good? Hm? Is your sweet little pussy going to cum all over my tongue? Yeah? You can scream if you want. Do it. Please. Scream my name. I want everyone to know who it is who makes you cum.”

His tongue pressed deep into your cunt, earning a delighted moan from him as he sucked up your essence. He sat up, hitching your legs up over his shoulder so he could tongue fuck you deeper. Strong arms held you in place as his muscle swirled and thrusted and curled inside you.

Using his middle finger, he stretched his hand out and stroked your clit in small, slow circles. When you moaned and shouted his name, he went faster and fucked you harder with his tongue. Little content moans and groans slipped from his mouth as he pulled his skilled mouth away.

“Just a little more? You’re going to cum? Fucking do it baby. I want your tight, hot cunt to cum just for me. I love it”

Sucking hard on your clit, he buried two fingers inside you, fucking you and curling just right so your g-spot was hit in just the right way.

You came with abandon. Your legs clenched and curled, your fingers scratching at the sheets and your voice ringing out, you’re sure the neighbours could hear your orgasm.

Makoto gently set your hips down and laid with his head resting on your thigh, softly licking up what remained of your juices, giving a soft chuckle and the way your sensitive body jerked from the feeling.

“I love eating you out~”


End file.
